Yugioh  Summer Love
by Celelle
Summary: Summer time at School and several outings the gang enjoys together. YamiXYugi, SetoXJoey, MalikXMarik, BakuraXRyo Things get Sexy so reader BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1 edited

It was a hot summer day and Joey slumped over his desk softly snoring. Tea had been in the middle of doodling and had trailed off the page as she stared out of the window. Yugi grinned at Joey and put his head on Yami's leg, who was sitting on the windowsill, invisible to everyone apart from Yugi.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's head and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi closed his eyes contently.

[You know I love it when you do that Yami] said Yugi through his mind link to Yami.

{Careful. Don't start groaning in the middle of class or everyone will think you are having a little too much fun} said Yami who then lent down and gently bit Yugi's earlobe. {Or would you like to have fun?}

Yugi tensed up as Yami gently bit and then sucked his earlobe.

[Yami! This is class! Plus we can have fun later] Yami grinned seductively.

{Tell me when to stop and then we can have some fun in the bathroom} Yami then licked Yugi's lips and then proceeded to run his hands under Yugi's shirt collar.

Yugi stifled a gasp as Yami's cool hands touched his skin. Even though Yami was in his spirit form and other people couldn't see him, Yugi could still feel him. Yami went behind Yugi and slowly put his hands down Yugi's shirt. Yami teased Yugi's nipples. For Yugi this was torture. The hot classroom, the coolness of Yami's hands and the obliviousness of the class was having an obvious effect on Yugi.

Yugi began to flush and struggle not to groan as Yami moved his hands down Yugi's chest. Yugi glanced at the clock on the wall 'damn there is still over 30mins until class is over…I can't go on like this!' he thought.

[Ok Yami you win! I will get out of class and then we can go home and have fun] Yami stopped his rubbing, removed his hands and moved his face in front of Yugi, looking deep into his eyes.

{Promise?}

[Yes I promise] Yami grinned and kissed Yugi lightly.

Yugi inwardly sighed and raised his hand. The teacher paused and looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Motou?" he said to Yugi.

"Sir, I am feeling really bad. My head hurts and I am feeling dizzy" said Yugi in his most dramatic way possible. The teacher paused.

"You are excused, here is a note for you to leave school and go home" said the teacher.

Yami skipped ahead of Yugi and began to do his 'oh yeah!' dance. Yugi packed up his things and tried to look as sick as possible as he went up to the teacher's desk. However this was difficult as Yami was now doing pelvic thrusts.

[Stop that Yami! I am trying to get out of school for YOU] Yami stopped thrusting and poked his tongue out at Yugi.

The teacher gave Yugi the note and told him to rest up.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Yugi was out of sight of the school, Yami made himself visible and grabbed Yugi's hand.

{You know I love you right?} Yami said. Yugi laughed out loud.

[You had better love me as I am skipping school just so we can go and have, what you would call, 'wild monkey sex'] giving Yami a look that said 'damn straight!'

Yami looked slightly guilty and Yugi could feel that Yami felt bad.

[Don't worry about it Yami. You know I find school boring and since today is Friday then we don't have to get up tomorrow morning] Yugi said with a large smile, squeezing Yami's hand. Yami grinned back.

When Yugi got home he snuck round the back, careful to not disturb his grandpa who was asleep on the couch. 'If grandpa knew I was skipping school he would kill me' Yugi thought.

Yami then dramatically tiptoed across the room to the stairs.

{Come on Yugi. I don't think that your grandpa would wake up even if there was an elephant doing a tap dance on the table} said Yami who then promptly ran up the stairs.

Yugi sighed and then followed Yami upstairs.

Yugi closed the door of his room and locked it.

Yami was sitting on the bed looking at Yugi thoughtfully. Yugi, puzzled, went over and sat on the bed next to Yami.

[Do you still want to use the mind connection because of grandpa?] asked Yugi, taking Yami's hands into his own.

"It should be ok" said Yami kissing Yugi tenderly. When they broke apart Yugi kissed Yami.

"Why did you look at me strangely?" Yugi asked, looking down. Smiling Yami lifted Yugi's face so his eyes met Yugi's.

"I was just thinking that I am so lucky to have you" said Yami.

Yugi smiled then kissed Yami roughly, climbing onto his lap and undoing the leather collar. Yami returned Yugi's kiss, slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth and pulling off Yugi's jacket. They began panting in their fervor to remove each other's clothes.

Yugi removed Yami's shirt and jacket. They broke apart briefly to remove Yugi's puzzle and carefully put it on the nightstand. Yugi pushed Yami down onto the bed and then began to bite and lick Yami's collarbone, leaving small red marks. Yami's breath became hitched and ragged.

Yugi resumed kissing Yami's lips which gave Yami the opportunity to remove Yugi's belt and trousers. He then rolled Yugi over so he was on top. Yami stopped kissing Yugi and turned his attention to the bulge in Yugi's boxers.

"Yami…" panted Yugi with red lips and his face flushed.

Yami bit and licked Yugi's collarbone leaving a red mark, he moved his hands down Yugi's chest and into his boxers. Yugi gasped as Yami began to rub his manhood gently, he then began to pant heavily.

"My my, we are very excitable today aren't we?" said Yami pulling down Yugi's boxers.

Yami, then with one hand undid his trousers and removed his boxers as well, producing his own erection. Yugi sat up slightly and grasped Yami's cock, making Yami gasp.

They both began to rub each other. Feeling each other's emotions and simultaneously groaning only heightened their excitement and anticipation.

Both, we covered in a fine layer of sweat and breathing heavily.

"Yugi…I need you" said Yami. Unable to speak, Yugi nodded, let go of Yami and lay back on the bed. Grabbing some lubricant from the draw in the bed side table, Yami lubed himself up and kissed Yugi tenderly.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Yugi breathed.

Yami entered Yugi slowly who gasped as the pleasure sensations started. Holding Yugi in a tight embrace, Yami then started thrusting.

Both of them groaned as Yami began to speed up his thrusts. Yami's breath became ragged as he neared his orgasm.

"Yugi…I…I'm gonna…" said Yami in gasps. Yugi too was nearing the edge.

"Yami…I can't hold on!" gasped Yugi.

Yugi yelled and then came all over Yami's stomach. As Yugi came he tightened up which drove Yami over the edge and he too promptly came inside of Yugi, yelling all the same.

Yami withdrew from Yugi and then the exhausted pair climbed under the covers, locked in a tight embrace.

"That was amazing. I love you Yugi" Yami said kissing Yugi on the forehead. Smiling, Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest.

"I love you too Yami" he said.

Reviews please ^^ hope you enjoy


End file.
